Muy a mi pesar
by AomeHigurashi n-n
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, está relatado al pensamiento de Aome. Aome sufre mucho por la situación en la que vive su corazón, no sabe que hacer e InuYasha no ayuda mucho en la descición. Dejen Reviews onegai. nn TERMINADO
1. Esta situación

MUY A MI PESAR _POR: AomeHigurashi nn_ CAPÍTULO 1 

¿Por qué?, simplemente no comprendo, todo me da vueltas, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?. Tu actitud me lastima.

Unas veces me dices que me quieres muy por encima de todo, otras me dices que me odias y que no quieres que esté a tu lado. Tus palabras me lastiman, son como dagas que clavas en mi pecho cada vez que dices algo que me hace sentir mal.

Ya no puedo más, no lo puedo soportar, dime que es lo que te pasa, dime porque me rechazas.

Cuando estás conmigo soy feliz, me siento bien porque no me lastimas, pero... cuando ella aparece tú me haces a un lado, como si yo fuese un objeto o un juguete... sí... eso es lo que soy... un juguete para ti. Ya me cansé como su reemplazo, cuando ella te deja viene corriendo a mí pidiendo perdón y jurando que no volverá a suceder, ¿acaso crees que soy un repuesto? Pues estás muy equivocado

Te he dejado para ya no sufrir más, pero tú vienes a buscarme, me pides que vuelva a tu lado, yo no soy un objeto como para que me trates así; lo peor de todo es que siempre accedo a regresar, yo misma confirmo que soy una tonta por volver. Ja, que caso tiene que yo me aleje si tú siempre terminas por convencerme de volver.

Un día yo lloré, lloré amargamente por tantas cosas, tú no lo notaste, estabas pensando en ella, en aquella persona que no te ama como yo lo hago. Me retiré del lugar ignorando todas las miradas y preguntas que me hacían mis amigos, nada me importaba en ese momento, solo podía pensar en todo lo que me atormentaba, eran demasiadas cosas, tantas que no me podía concentrar en una sola, simplemente... me resultaba imposible, ya que solo conseguía atormentarme más. Estaba muy desesperada, quería morir en ese instante.

Una amiga, la mejor de todas, se preocupó al escuchar mi llanto, se acercó a mí y me preguntó el motivo de mi llanto, yo no supe que contestar, no sabía por donde comenzar, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no me permitía pensar en nada, ya estaba harta de todo, quería morir para ya no pensar en nada... para ya no sufrir.

Ella me pidió que me calmara, que olvidara todo, que enterrara todos aquellos sucesos que me habían hecho sufrir. ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que te hace sufrir, todo aquello que te lastima? Aun no conozco la respuesta.

Habló conmigo queriendo alentarme, quería consolarme, quería ayudarme, ¿cómo podía ella ayudarme? Yo no lo sabía. Me dijo que la vida es muy bella, que así como tiene cosas malas las tiene buenas. Habló conmigo durante un largo rato, raras eran las veces en que yo contestaba sus preguntas, pero aún así ella me calmó un poco. Regresamos con los demás, entre ellos... estabas tú.

_**Continuará...**_

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, está dedicado a mi amiga Onpu1, es mi mejor amiga y me animó para subir mi fic - y a mi amiga Sakura Ika, que es muy buena onda, les recomiendo sus fics, están muy buenos -. Bueno, espero que me dejen Reviews, no sean malos, es mi primer fic.


	2. Mi sorpresa eres tú

MUY A MI PESAR _POR: AomeHigurashi nn_ CAPÍTULO 2 

Mi amiga se quedó conmigo un momento para darme ánimos, para evitar que volviera a llorar, mientras estuvo conmigo me dijo muchas cosas bonitas, estaba tan absorta en lo que ella me decía que no me percataba de que me estabas mirando.

Ella se tuvo que retirar, tenía que ayudar al Monje Miroku, me despedí de ella obsequiándole una sonrisa un poco falsa, me era imposible estar contenta en ese momento, todavía no me recuperaba del todo.

Me puse a observar el cielo y a reflexionar lo que mi amiga me dijo, en eso... apareciste tú.

Te pusiste a un lado mío, evité hablarte por miedo a tus palabras. De pronto, no se como fue que sucedió, pero me encontraba en tus brazos, un abrazo... mas no un abrazo cualquiera... un abrazo cálido que transmitía mucho sentimiento, me sentí segura entre tus brazos, no quería separarme de ti. El tiempo pasaba y no me soltabas, en un instante te separaste de mí, tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos para que te viera a los ojos, tus ojos mostraban cierta ternura, una terna que nunca había visto; me miraste a los ojos y me pediste que nunca volviera a llorar. Yo te dije que, que lo intentaría, pero tu no estabas conforme con mi respuesta.

Me lo volviste a pedir, pero esta vez no sabía que contestar, me dijiste que te habías preocupado mucho cuando me marché de aquel lugar sin decir nada, que tu angustia había aumentado cuando viste que salí llorando. Me quedé algo sorprendida por lo que me habías dicho, rara era la ocasión en que notabas mi presencia cuando ella estaba contigo, ¿cómo era posible que notaras que estaba ahí si ella acaparaba toda tu atención?

Me dijiste que me querías más que a ella, mis ojos volvieron a nublarse al escuchar eso, quise llorar, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mas no pudieron recorrer mi rostro, tus manos las habían secado y me volviste a decir que ya no llorara, quise decirte que eso iba a ser imposible, pero cuando comencé a hablar algo selló mis labios... fue u beso... un tierno beso me diste para callar mis palabras, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, solo atiné a contestar aquella caricia que tus labios le habían dado a los míos. Cortaste el beso y me pediste que... por favor... no volviera a llorar.

No supe que hacer en ese instante, solo dije que lo intentaría, luego besaste mi mejilla, te despediste y te alejaste del lugar. Todavía no podía creerlo, no podía creer que me habías besado.

En mi casa... meditaba lo que había ocurrido, esperando que lo que me habías asegurado, que me querías más que a ella, fuera cierto.

Al día siguiente me sentía un tanto mejor, pero no me había recuperado del todo. Decidí ir a pasear para despejar un poco mi mente, me hacías mucha falta, además... quería ver si te encontraba en los alrededores del templo, pero algo me decía que era mala idea.

Fui a la la aldea, sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, y en las cercanías del poso estaba Sango, mi amiga, me acerqué para platicar con ella, me preguntó como seguía, yo no le podía mentir, así que le dije que me encontraba un poco mejor que el día anterior; se alegró por mi respuesta y nos dispusimos a platicar y no notamos cuanto tiempo había pasado. Mi amiga se retiró y me dejó pensando en muchas cosas, así que intenté despejar mi mente para no volver a llorar. Me levanté y me retiré a mi casa, sin saber que algo me estaba esperando.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos!!!! Jejeje, bueno, lo renové lo más rápido que pude para que me digan como me está quedando -. Muchas gracias a las personas que se han dedicado a leer mi Fan fiction y me han dejado algún Review. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo y también espero que me dejen un Review, acepto comentarios, quejas, regaños y de todo XDD

Bueno, me despido y nos vemos luego

Sayonara!!!!


	3. Del sueño a la realidad

MUY A MI PESAR _POR: AomeHigurashi nn_ CAPÍTULO 3 

Mientras caminaba, mi mente volvía a proyectar las imágenes del beso y el abrazo que me diste el día anterior; estaba demasiado abrumada, estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía que hacer, me encontraba en un gran dilema: una parte de mí decía que siguiera lo que me dictaba mi corazón, pero... por el otro lado algo me decía que si regresaba a tu lado lo único que conseguiría serpia otro reproche... otra traición.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre no me preguntó nada, tal vez porque no era necesario preguntar como me sentía, ya que mi rostro lo decía todo. Mi hermano y mi abuelo comenzaron a hacerme muchas preguntas, pero... yo solo pude atinar a regalarles una media sonrisa, pero pude percatarme de que se dieron cuenta de que mi sonrisa... fue falsa. Decidí retirarme a mi habitación, ya no quería que nadie me siguiera preguntando sobre como me encontraba, ya no lo podía soportar más.

La noche llegó rápido, tanto, que no me había percatado del tiempo que había pasado. Me acosté en mi cama con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco. No podía dormir, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, pensaba... pensaba en la decisión que tenía que tomar respecto a esto...

Me gustaría saber que decisión tomaste tú InuYasha... si me elegiste a mí... no sabes lo feliz que me harías, porque sé que este sentimiento que tengo albergado en el interior de mi corazón sería correspondido, pero... si no es así... aceptaría con dolor y tristeza tu decisión, ya que sería muy egoísta de mi parte querer retenerte a mi lado solo porque yo así lo quiero, eso sería hacerte daño a ti, y... lo que menos quiero... es lastimarte... lastimar a mi primer y único amor, no lo soportaría.

Conciliar el sueño me era imposible. Salí a caminar para calmarme un poco, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, y... sin darme cuenta... me encontraba de pie frente al lugar en donde te conocí, si, el Árbol Sagrado, aquel árbol que me trae tanto bellos como amargos recuerdos. El peor de todos los recuerdos que tengo de ese lugar fue el haberte encontrado con ella en tus brazos, me dio tristeza y coraje que fueras tan cruel y tan tierno conmigo.

Me senté bajo el árbol, recostada en su tronco, ya había sufrido bastante por tu culpa InuYasha. Me encontraba meditando y, sin saber como o a que hora ocurrió, me quedé dormida recostada en el árbol, con la imagen tuya en mi memoria.

Estaba soñando... soñaba... que me encontraba en tus brazos, estábamos sentados en una de las ramas del Árbol Sagrado, y yo... me encontraba recostada en tu regazo. Observábamos el atardecer, y, aunque ya se podían divisar algunas estrellas, el ambiente que se formaba era placentero. Quería decirte cuanto te amaba, pero algo me lo impedía, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y, de repente, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y... pude sentir que tus manos recorrían mis mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas. Me dijiste que no llorara, que todo estaría bien mientras que me encontrara a tu lado. Me calmaste y me diste un tierno beso en la cabeza, acariciaste mi cabello hasta que me quedé dormida. No tenía frío, porque el saco de tu traje me cubría, porque me encontraba en tu regazo, porque me tenías entre tus brazos. Pero... algo extraño estaba pasado en ese momento, sentía... que todo esto era demasiado buenos para ser verdad.

Me desperté de repente y... mi sueño... se había vuelto realidad. Me encontraba en una de las ramas del Árbol Sagrado, el saco de tu traje me cubría, y, para mi fortuna o desgracia, me encontraba en tu regazo, sujetada por tus brazos. Voltee mi cabeza para observar tus ojos, pude notar que en ellos se reflejaba tristeza, compasión, melancolía y cariño, todos esos sentimientos se veían claramente, ¿cómo era posible que mi sueño se hubiese hecho realidad?. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero algo si me quedaba claro... era momento de aclarar todo... de saber por fin que decisión habías tomado y... de saber que decisión había tomado yo misma.

Intenté hablar, pero, de nuevo, un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Reuní toda la fuerza que pude y por fin conseguí que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-InuYasha... tenemos que hablar- dije con dificultad.

-...- tú no hablaste, solamente asentiste con la cabeza.

-Esto no puede seguir así, necesito saber... –

_** Continuará **_

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Jejejeje, como me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, aunque no sé si he conseguido mi propósito.

Bueno... solo quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que me encontraba en periodo de exámenes y como eran los primero exámenes de preparatoria que hacía me puse a estudiar (sí seguro ¬¬), lo bueno es que me saqué puros 9 y 10 (no manches, que matada -.-u). También me tardé porque lamentablemente mi madrina de bautismo falleció y quería estar con mis padrinos (sus hijos, yo saco familia de todos lados), fue triste, pero me reconforta el saber que está en un lugar mejor.

Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforcé por darles algo bueno.

Espero que me dejen Reviews, me sirven de apoyo.

Mely... seguimos avanzando, te dedico este capítulo al igual que se lo dedico a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo. Nos vemos.

Sayonara!!!!!


	4. La verdad de tus palabras

MUY A MI PESAR _POR: AomeHigurashi nn_ CAPÍTULO 4 

-Esto no puede seguir así, necesito saber... – ¿qué necesitaba saber? ¿Si me querías? ¿Sí te irías con Kikyo? ¿Qué quería en realidad?

Me quedé callada por un momento, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer... no sabía nada... solo sabía una cosa... que tú estabas a mi lado

Pasó un rato, el silencio que había era incómodo, demasiado para mí pedir. Me armé del poco valor que tenía y pude pronunciar algunas palabras

-InuYasha... yo... tu... quisiera saber... a que... a que viniste- Genial, después de tanto añorar que vinieras a mi casa a buscarme y se me ocurre preguntar eso, que ilógico suena todo esto

-...- Te quedaste en silencio. Como detesto que hagas eso. ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Acaso es tan mala la respuesta que prefieres guardarla para ti? ¡Contesta, por favor!

-Aome... - ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir? Dilo de una vez, haz que todo esto termine pronto, de ti depende todo.

-Bien... si no... no tienes nada... que decir...

-Espera un momento, no te marches... no todavía- me tomaste de la mano, para evitar que me fuese de ahí.

-¿Qué... es lo que quieres?- mi mirada se tornó fría, no sé por que, pero era un escudo que yo misma me estaba creando para que no notaras lo confundida que me encontraba

-Quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas

-¿A sí? ¿Qué cosas?

-Quiero que todo esté claro de una vez

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con... –no pude terminar de hablar, ya que un dedo tuyo cubría mis labios

-No hables por favor, aquí quien debe hablar soy yo, yo soy quien debe dar fin a todo, y no me iré de aquí hasta que haya terminado de decir todo

-...- No sabía que decir, TÚ querías terminar todo esto? Pero a que te referías en realidad, a que ya no querías verme, a que tu no me amabas... ¿a qué?... conjeturando no llegaba a nada, así que decidí dejarte hablar.

-Aome, creo que pensarás que la víctima de todo esto eres tú, pero estás equivocada, al igual que tú, yo también me encuentro confundido... sonará extraño de mi parte, pero es verdad, también yo he sufrido por todo esto. No... no hables, déjame terminar. El día que regresaste a tu casa me sentí culpable, porque cuando estabas en el Sengoku tú llorabas y yo no te reconfortaba, mi orgullo salía ganando, cosa que jamás me perdonaré, ya que entre mi orgullo y tú... TÚ eres lo más importante-

No lo podía creer... ¿te estabas disculpando?, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría

-Sé... que mi estúpida actitud ocasionó tu llanto, pero en realidad no sabía que hacer o que decirte... no estaba seguro de lo que quería... no estaba seguro de nada

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A que ya no soportaba estar sin ti, a que necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien... aunque sabía que yo era el que te ponía de malas... o el que te ponía triste

-...-

-Kouga se enteró de que regresaste a tu época y me estuvo reclamando por todo... eso fue lo que me armó de valor para venir a verte... lo que Kouga me dijo

-Y... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Kouga?, si se puede saber

-Me dijo que yo era un idiota, que como era posible que te hiciera tanto daño aun sabiendo que tú darías todo por mí... me dijo que tú eras una joven que no merecía el trato que le estaba dando... que valías mucho como para dejarte ir... me dijo que era un tonto...

-Ya veo... – La verdad, me haz dejado sorprendida... jamás pensé que te escucharía diciéndome todas estas cosas. Quería saber más... pero no sabía si era lo correcto

-Entonces viniste porque técnicamente Kouga te lo pidió

-No, te equivocas, vine porque tenía algo importante que decirte

-¿A sí?- el tono de mi voz fue sarcástico, algo extraño al encontrarme en esa situación

-Sí... – el tono de tu voz reflejaba tristeza, angustia, soledad... creo que ahora soy yo la que hace daño

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme InuYasha?- ¿Acaso será lo que yo pienso? Solo espero que sea bueno...

-...- Te quedaste callado de nuevo... ¿por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso es por miedo? No lo sé, pero ya no quiero que me hagas sufrir, si vas a decir algo hazlo rápido, ya quiero que todo esto termine. Quiero recordarlo como una pesadilla, pesadilla que jamás se hizo realidad... o mejor aún, pensar que jamás sucedió nada, pensar que jamás te conocí... pero eso sería difícil... ya que te apoderaste por completo de mi corazón...

-Aome... lo que quería decirte es que...

_** Continuará **_

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Jejeje... me gusta dejarlos en suspenso... aunque soy muy mala, todavía que me tardo eternidades en subir el capítulo 4 y los dejo así P

Lamento mucho la tardanza, lo que pasa es que no me llegaban ideas y cuando me medio llegó una comenzamos los exámenes en la preparatoria y todo se me complicó. Iba a aprovechar este puente para escribirlo, pero salimos de viaje y no pude hacerlo y en la semana siempre se me pasaba. Pero bueno, ya lo subí, y les prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré más rápido sí?.

Porfas, dejen Reviews, me sirven de apoyo

Mely... seguimos avanzando, te dedico este capítulo al igual que se lo dedico a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo. Nos vemos.

Sayonara!!!!!


	5. El verdadero sentimiento

MUY A MI PESAR

_POR: AomeHigurashi nn_

CAPÍTULO 5

Me estaba desesperando, ya no quería seguir ahí, parada como una tonta para escuchar algo que ya sé. –Si no vas a decirme nada, mejor me marcho, no sé por qué accedí a quedarme a escucharte. Adiós InuYasha- Ya no podía más, mis ojos rogaban por dejar escapar las lágrimas que en ellos se ocultaban, pero no iba a flaquear frente a él... no, no podía permitírmelo

-No te vallas Aome, por favor, en serio es importante lo que te tengo que decir- Te notabas algo exasperado, impaciente... pero ya no me importaba más, si yo no era alguien importante para ti... nada de ti debía importarme... pero no podía evitarlo... ya que aunque lo niegue... te sigo amando

-Tengo aquí mucho tiempo y no haz dicho nada, si vas a decir algo, hazlo de una vez por todas- dije, con más dureza y frialdad de la que hubiera querido

-Mira Aome, la única razón por la que vine a verte fue para decirte la verdad... una verdad que supongo tú ya conoces de antemano

-Sí, ya lo sé, y créeme, no era necesario que vinieras a buscarme para recordármelo. Desde un principio lo supe, pero no quise aceptarlo... así que decidí regresar a mi época para que no me lastimaras más

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Aome, creo que no me estás entendiendo, yo solo quería decirte que...

-Si, ya lo sé InuYasha, que te vas a ir con Kikyo y que yo solo te estorbo y que no me necesitas más, ya que será Kikyo quien te ayude a encontrar los fragmentos que faltan y que será ella quien te ayude a derrotar a Naraku... – No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas... simplemente... ya no podía aparentar ser fuerte sabiendo lo mucho que me lastimaba esa situación.

-No sé de donde sacaste esa estúpida idea Aome, pero estás muy equivocada al decir eso- dijo, un poco más serio

-InuYasha, me sorprende que digas eso, tú mismo hiciste que pensara eso, tu actitud no ayudaba, acéptalo, no me amas, ni siquiera sientes algo por mí- Sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar, perola mirada de InuYasha se tornó dolida por lo que había escuchado

¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA!

¡No tienes ningún derecho de gritarme!

¡Aome, solo escúchame, por favor!

¡YA, si vas a decir algo dilo ya

-Te amo

-...- No podía creer lo que me habías dicho... ¿me amas? No, seguramente es una broma tuya, claro, no podías hablar enserio. –Te ruego que no hagas bromas pesadas, no es el momento adecuado- dije, con mucho coraje

-No es ninguna broma Aome, es la verdad, te amo, eso es lo que quería decirte

-Si claro, y yo soy la reina Isabel

-No sé quien rayos sea esa mujer, pero no importa... Aome, debes creerme, yo te amo, es verdad, créelo

-No InuYasha, ya no me lastimarás, vete con Kikyo, te está esperando

-Aome... Kikyo se fue al infierno ya... yo no la amaba, más bien me sentía forzado a estar con ella por el sacrificio que ella hizo por mí... si no te había dicho antes lo que sentía por ti era porque estaba obligado a permanecer con Kikyo y... por mi estúpida indecisión.

-...- La verdad, no sabía que responder¿qué intentaba decirme en realidad¿A qué vienen tus palabras?

-A que tenía que decirte que te amo, que solamente te quiero a ti, y eso es lo que cuenta, se que en este momento me haz de odiar, pero no te culpo, solo quería decirte lo que siento, solo de ti dependerá que esto pueda continuar... porque quería pedirte que vivieras a mi lado para siempre, que nunca nos volviéramos a separar... ser felices juntos...

-...-No lo podía creer¿me estabas pidiendo que viviéramos juntos? Esto no debería estar pasando, pero lo estaba y no había nada que me lo negase, la respuesta era obvia, el problema era cómo decírtelo.

¿Qué me dices Aome¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

-...-

-Solo de ti dependerá esto Aome, solo necesito tu respuesta

-Yo... si... quiero...-Pero...¿por qué mi voz sonaba tan insegura? tal vez era la emoción del momento...

-Eso era lo único que necesitaba Aome- Dijiste, te acercaste a mí y me dijiste al oído –Ahora eres solo mía Aome, como debió ser desde un principio y como lo será por siempre- Acabadas esas palabras, besaste mis labios, sellando una promesa que estabas dispuesto a cumplir... y que cumplirías a mi lado...

_**FIN **_

?Hola a todos!

Bueno, espero que el final no los haya decepcionado el final de mi historia (aunque creo que se hizo monótono U)

Creo que va a haber muchos que me van a reclamar por el pésimo final que tuvo... pero a lo menos a mí si me gustó

Estoy trabajando en el proyecto de un fic de Sakura (TXE), no va a ser muy largo, pero espero que también sea de su agrado.

Agradezco a todos los que se dieron tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme un Review, me sirvieron mucho.

Lamento mucho haberme tardado en poner las continuaciones, es que no se me ocurría nada U

Los veré después en mi próxima historia (si es que la quieren leer)

Los quiero a todos

Sayonara!


End file.
